1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device including a light emitter which emits light by using radiation of microwaves, and a projection type display apparatus containing the light source device.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2008-192392, for example, a light source device of a type currently used includes a microwave generating unit which generates microwaves, a central conductor provided on the microwave generating unit to radiate the microwaves (antenna according to JP-A-2008-192392), a light emitter (discharge lamp) connected with the central conductor to emit lights by power supply produced by the microwaves, a reflector which reflects the lights received from the light emitter in predetermined directions, a chamber formed integrally with the reflector to reflect the microwaves, and a light source case which blocks leakage of the microwaves to the outside. According to the light source device having this structure, the radiation of the microwaves reflected by the chamber and converged on the light emitter allows the light emitter to efficiently emit light. When this light source device is included in a projector as a projection type display apparatus, the projector becomes a high-luminance type apparatus capable of achieving high efficiency of using light.
According to the technology currently used in this field which connects the light emitter with the central conductor, the posture, position and others of the disposed light emitter are almost fixed, and thus adjustment or the like of the light emitter is difficult. Moreover, the necessity of equipping the light source case covering the light emitter and the reflector for blocking microwave leakage to the outside increases the number of components.